It rains
by Even with this dark side
Summary: "I love you," he breathed. She blinked. He kissed her. She kissed him. They were kissing. They were both smiling. Sasuke, was smiling. I am having this as a series of one shots!3 please comment and stuff...3 Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

IT RAINS (one shot) SasukeXSakura

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO….BUT IF I DID…SOME MAJOR CHANGES LIKE PAIRINGS WOULD HAPPEN PEOPLE…

SOME LANGAUGE SO WATCH OUT AND SOME ADULT THEMES!3

Rated M

The rain was washing over her skin, it was drenching her. But it was much more than that. It was washing away the blood that stained her clothes. She smiled and turned her face towards the sky. She was free. Free from the pain that infected her heart. The pain was called love. The blood was her own. From all of the internal wounds. Caused by HIM. He promised he would stay by her side through it all. Well, he lied.

The rain was cold; it felt good on her warm skin. She sighed as she lied lazily about the training grounds, complete bliss- she heard footsteps coming towards her. She closed her eyes and tried not to pout or frown when she couldn't feel the rain on her face any more. She slowly opened one of her eyes and looked up at the blue and black umbrella hovering over her. "You'll catch a cold," an emotionless voice told her. And if she didn't recognize the "cold" voice, she wouldn't have been able to detect the small ounce of worry laced within it. Sasuke Uchiha was holding a small umbrella above her. "Hello Sasuke," she said while smirking, she had stopped using the suffix after his name when she was 13. Right now she's 15, and they had gotten Sasuke back from Orochimaru, after she had killed him. She bitterly smirked. Sakura Haruno had killed Orochimaru. And when Sasuke had found out that Orochimaru had planned on taking his body when he turned 16, though he is 15, Sasuke respected Sakura for killing him. He was also surprised that his Sakura had been able to kill him. "I'm not moving Sasuke so just lay down with me," Sakura paused, "and why are you here?" Sasuke sat down next to Sakura who hadn't moved and replied with his usual 'Hn.' Sakura glared at him before looking up at the sky and saying casually, "take off your shirt." Sasuke playfully scowled at her. "Fine, don't feel the cool rain on your skin," she said while pulling up her shirt. Sasuke gawked at her before realizing that she had on a WHITE tank top on underneath her red Haruno clan shirt. But she was wearing WHITE which when wet, becomes see-through. Sasuke's face paled.

Damn!

But Sakura didn't seem to notice. "Sakura," Sasuke said as he ground his teeth together, "you'll catch a cold, put your shirt back on." Sakura pouted and shook her head, "no." How could she not notice how tempting she looked right now? Her shirt clung to her perfectly and the rain making the shirt see-through, - damn hormones! Sasuke inwardly growled. "Please Sakura? You can even stay at my house for the night-" thunder rumbled and lightning struck. Sakura yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body pressed against his, cold….Sasuke growled. "C-Can we g-go to y-your house," she asked while trembling. Sasuke smirked, "don't like thunder or lightning?" Sakura shook her head slowly, "no. It was thundering and lightning the last time me and Naruto saw you, the year before you came back," she whispered. Sasuke froze; she thought he was going to leave again. Sasuke felt guilt. He doesn't like feeling guilt. "Let's just go to my house," he mumbled. Sakura nodded her head as she slowly let go of Sasuke and threw on her red Haruno shirt as he grabbed the umbrella. Sakura followed Sasuke to his house and jumped whenever it thundered or lightning. As they walked past the Konoha gates Sakura grabbed Sasuke's sleeve on his shirt and shuffled closer to him. Guilt was eating at his insides. Sakura….

As soon as they arrived at Sasuke's house they both threw off their ninja shoes and walked into the living room. "I'll get you some clothes," Sasuke said as he walked towards his room. Sakura mutely nodded her head.

Sasuke grabbed a gray shirt and white pair of shorts for Sakura and a blue short- sleeve shirt and white shorts for himself and quickly threw on his clothes and chucked his wet clothes into his hamper, giving a reminder to himself to do the laundry, he walked into the living room, gave the clothes to Sakura, showed her the bathroom, and finally went into the kitchen to make them some tea. When she came out of the bathroom she walked over to his couch and sat down and waited. Eventually he walked into the room, gave her the tea and sat next to her on his very small couch. "Sorry if the tea is too bitter," he muttered, guilt still radiating throughout his body. Sakura smiled, "I don't like sweets." Sasuke blinked, "you don't?" Sakura laughed, "Nope. And most people think that my favorite color would be pink or red. But it's actually dark-blackish-blue." Sasuke was inwardly gawking at her, "Why is that your favorite color?" Sakura's eyes widened, she blushed and looked away, "B-Because its," she breathed, "It's the color of your eyes." Sasuke smirked, "I see." Sakura blushed even more and nodded her head as her eyes started drooping. "You can sleep if you want," Sasuke said quietly as he took her cup of tea and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Sakura yawned and leaned against Sasuke and closed her eyes. Then she was in her own little world, in darkness.

A scream.

"Sakura? SAKURA?" Sakura woke up gasping; tears were rolling down her face. "You were having a nightmare, you started mumbling my name, and then you screamed." Sakura nodded her head, "Do you have a pencil and a p-piece of paper," she mumbled as she wiped away her tears. Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look before opening a cabinet under his T.V., which he surprisingly has one. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and gave it to Sakura. "What are you doing," he asked while Sakura continued to write. He managed to catch three words before she flipped the paper over. Heart was broken. Sakura sniffled, "My mom always told me that it helps when you write down your nightmares." Sasuke's heart clenched, both of her parents are dead…. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she walked into the bathroom. Sasuke quickly looked at the piece of paper, his heart stopped.

Because he was watching her.

Because he called her name like he had that night.

Two yeasrs 730 days 17520 hours. To the day.

Because her heart was broken.

Because he left.

Because she told him she loved him.

Because he had left.

He called her name again.

She opened her eyes.

He was still there. He was real.

He was home. He was coming home.

He was back.

Because he left.

Because her heart was broken.

When Sakura walked out of the bathroom she noticed that Sasuke was sitting stock still on the couch. "Sasuke? What-" she was ABOUT to ask, but the breath was forced out of her as her back hit a wall. Sasuke had pinned her to the wall separating them from the kitchen. Sakura was speechless. He had a look of seriousness in his eyes, "I won't leave you EVER again." "Sasuke," she breathed, he was so warm…. She blinked. He was kissing her. She kissed him. They were kissing. They were both smiling.

Sasuke, was smiling.

-End-

So how did you like it? Now remember I am going to make a little series of one shots but most of them will NOT be related to the other….so favorite be the first to comment…..and yeah you know the rest LOL3


	2. Chapter 2

One of those…..

Rated k+ or M to be safe some language!

Maybe some spoilers for all y'all

I do not own Naruto because if I did *laughs evilly* if I did…

You see it was one of those nights where she would be in her room waiting for him. It was the darkest hour and she was curled up into a ball holding her heart together. She was waiting for him and the saddest thing about that was that she knew he wasn't coming back. Why would he? He loved her yes, but was that enough? Maybe. No. He left the village again because he hadn't completed his mission of killing Itachi. He had come back for her, and she didn't know that. But she knew that Itachi was innocent. His innocence was known throughout the entire village now. Only one person didn't know about it and that was Sasuke himself.

But she would be here for Sasuke when he came home, broken and all alone, because Itachi would be dead.

And so therefore, she would be waiting, for him. If he ever came back.

She had finally gotten enough courage to get up and go outside. But guess what….it was raining. Like it had been on the night where they kissed.

"I'm sorry."

She froze, and finally turned around. He was standing in the rain behind her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

She stood tall and looked him in the eye, "sorry is not gonna cut it." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "you said you loved me. You would never leave me and you would take care of me. And you went to kill Itachi your god damn INNOCENT BROTHER!"

Sasuke flinched, "but that's the thing. I killed him to protect you and N-Naruto. I did it for the both of you and I'm sorry that I hurt you and lied to you."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and smiled bitterly, "your brother was innocent all along and you just figure that out now," she laughed, "and you just figured that out now correct?"

Sasuke slowly nodded his head, "yes," he whispered.

She shook her head, "and I thought I loved you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "t-thought?"

Sakura nodded her head and smiled, "yes Sasuke, thought." And with that she was gone. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the street, and Sakura was no were to be found.

They never found her.

-End of part one-

P-please don't kill me! I will make another part to this and it WILL have a happy ending I just cannot take sad endings for Sakura and everything that she has gone through! THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! I know it's kind of short but still! I wasn't gonna make any more to this short little….three shot series?! LOL I don't know but yeah….love you all

So please review because if you don't comment or review or something…..then I won't make another part to this *laughs evilly* but seriously I love you all!

See you soon

Ja ne

-XXXX-


End file.
